


Billdip Short Stories

by katlunawhisper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my weird little book of short stories! Some of these will be one shots some could have two to three parts. I hope you enjoy them though. Feel free to comment and give me ideas as you please! Feed back is also greatly appreciated.<br/>Can Be found on my Wattpad account: katlunawhisper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breakup - Part 1

"Bill, please, don't leave..."  
"Bill! Please!"  
"BILL!"  
"...Bill..."

I wake up with a sudden gasp, nightmare still fresh on my mind. Tears roll down my cheeks as I curl into a small ball under my sheets. Ever since Bill broke up with me, I've had nightmares about our breakup every night. It's already been a month and I still haven't gotten over it.  
Once I calm down a bit, I look over at the clock. 5:06 am. The bar should still be open. I sigh and shakily stand up. My heavy footstep echo through the now empty shack, reminding me of the fact that I'm alone. I grab a red flannel and a pair of worn blue jeans. No need to dress fancy. I grab my car keys and my wallet, making sure I have my license, and walk outside to my red truck.  
I quickly drive to the bar nearest the Mystery Shack. After parking in the mostly empty I go inside and sit at the bar. I recognize the bartender immediately.  
"Hey Will," I say quietly. He replies and timidly slides a beer towards me. I quickly down it, already feeling myself get slightly buzzed. I always was a lightweight. Bill used to tease me about it all the time. Bill...  
I quickly order another one and down it without a second thought. This goes on for awhile before I become a hiccuping, sobbing mess. I barely notice Will talking on his cell phone, every once in a while shooting me sympathetic glances. I'm too lost I'm my memories of shared smiles and gentle kisses to notice.  
Suddenly, I feel someone gently grab my arm and help me stand. My vision blurry with tears and the sudden movement. My mind, fuzzy and light. As I'm moved, that lightness turns to nausea. I quickly yank my arm away and fall to the ground, wrenching the burning liquid from my stomach. Someone rubs my back. Once I finish dry heaving, the person helps me back up. My eyes are drooping and I am trembling slightly. I'm gently laid in the backseat of my truck. I curl into a small, trembling ball, tears still flowing silently down my face.  
After driving for a while, the person turns off the car and helps me out. With them supporting me, I am able to stumble up the steps to the Mystery Shack. Wait, how did this person know where I lived? Why are they even helping me? Who-   
My semi conscious thoughts are cut off and I hiss in pain as the bright hallway lights flood my vision. The person leads me up the stairs, both of us almost falling multiple times. He leads me to the bed and gently sits me up as they turn towards my dresser. They pull a pair of my fluffy, plaid pj pants. I vaguely notice their blonde, ruffled hair before they turn towards me. I let out a harsh sob as Bill and I lock eyes. I hide my face in my hands and continue to cry. I can hear myself saying something, but can't understand it. Bill says something in reply, and a gentle hand is laid on my shoulder. I flinch away violently, letting out another harsh cry. I look up into Bill's remorseful gaze. Tears blur my vision once more. Bill begins unbuttoning my shirt and I weakly struggle. Once it's pulled off, Bill lets out a sharp gasp. I spare a glance at him and realize he's staring at my arms. Suddenly mortified, I try to pull my cut up arms away from his grip, but Bill doesn't allow it. He look up at me, eyes filling with his own tears. He pulls me against his chest, stroking my hair. I limply lay in his hold, suddenly exhausted. My eyes droop once more as I'm laid on the bed. As I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep, I hear Bill whisper something.  
"I'm so sorry Pinetree."


	2. The Breakup - Part 2

I wake up with a massive headache. I groan and clench my eyes shut, sitting up. Memories of the previous night fill my mind and I blush and tear up in embarrassment and shame, but I quickly scrub them away. I can't break down. Today is Wednesday and I have to open the Mystery Shack at 8:00 am. I glance at the clock and do a double take at the time. 10:36 am. I jump up, quickly getting dressed and rushing downstairs, ignoring my blossoming migraine. I rush past the kitchen and into the gift shop, only to run into a warm, body. I mutter a sorry and am about to rush past, before my mind registers what happened. I ran into someone. I live alone.  
I look up at the person and gasp in shock as I meet Bill's worried gaze. I take a step back and look to the ground, my trembling hands fisting my shirt nervously.  
"H-hey B-bill," I stutter quietly.  
"Hey Pinetree," he says, his usually cheery voice, quiet and subdued. I feel my eyes water at the use of my nickname.   
After a second of silence, I hear Bill sigh.  
"Pinetree, I'm, I'm sorry, " he says quietly. I frantically shake my head,looking up at him with a wide, fake smile.   
"No no I-it's okay, I understand," I say, fake sweetness lacing my voice. Bill clenches his eyes shut.  
"No Pine- Dipper, " he says emphasizing my name. My heart flutters painfully. "You don't understand. I didn't want to break up with you. I -I was just afraid to get hurt, that, I didn't think about how it would affect you." I hear footsteps and Bill walks closer. Tears flow freely down my face. "I understand if you don't feel the same about me anymore, but I just wanted to say I still love you. I love you so much, Dipper." I stare up at him in shock as he closes his eyes once more. He sighs and turns to walk away. "I can just show myself ou-" I cut him off by pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Bill immediately responds, sliding his younger into my mouth. After a moment, we both pull back, flushed and quietly panting. I rest my forehead against his with a content smile.  
"I love you Bill Cipher," I whisper. I hear Bill chuckle, before he begins to kiss me again.   
"I love you too my little sapling," he whispers into the kiss. We both smile into the passionate kiss. I run my hand through Bill's hair, him doing the same. He tugs my hair gently and I wince. He pulls away with a smirk.  
"Still hungover?" He teases. I roll my eyes.  
"Still hungover."


	3. Choir Boy - Part 1

Tears pool in my eyes at the scene in front of me.  
"P-Pacifica? Mabel?" I ask, voice trembling. Mabel pulls away from my girlfriends lips with a gasp.  
"Dipper!? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying after school to watch choir again?" She asks slightly panicked.  
"Why were you kissing my girlfriend," I ask in a small broken voice. Pacifica steps in.  
"Well, to get straight to the point, I only ever dated you to get close to your sister, so, sorry not sorry," she says, smirking. She turns and pulls Mabel into another passionate kiss. Tears flow freely down my cheeks as I turn and run out of the Mystery Shack. I run past a startled Ford and down the path to town. I keep running and running until I get to the school music room where they usually hold choir practice, but it was canceled today because the instructor got sick. I push open the door and walk up to the podium to grab a song book. I'm not actually in the choir, I just love to hear all those different voices come together and make beautiful music. I also love to sing myself, but I don't think I could make it.  
I walk over and sit in a chair partially hidden behind a curtain. I open the book and attempt to read it, but the tears blurring my vision become too much. Setting the book beside me, I bring my legs up to my chest and begin to cry quietly into my knees.  
I can't believe my own sister would do that to me. My own twin! How could she? I mean, yeah we have had an interest in the same people before, but we have always been respectful. Always got the other's permission and actually waited for the other person to STOP dating them. Just, how could she do that to-  
My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone playing the piano. I look up and peek around the curtain, wiping my eyes. Sitting at the piano with their back to me is a boy with blonde hair. He is wearing black skinny jeans and a yellow shirt. It must be Bill Cipher, the choir's piano player. He's a junior same as me. He's swaying side to side as he plays.  
Embarrassed at the thought that he could have heard me, I try to quietly get up and walk to the door, but end up tripping on one of the many music stands around the room. With a loud yelp and an even louder crash, I fall to the ground.  
The music comes to an abrupt stop and I hold my breath. I hear light footsteps coming towards me. Great, first my girlfriend was cheating on me and now I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the most popular kid in school. I feel a limp rise in my throat, but try and swallow it.  
"Hello?" Bill calls out in his beautiful tenor voice. I shakily stand up, back facing him.  
"H-hey, um, s-sorry I was, uh, I was just going home," I say, wincing as my voice cracks on the word 'home'. "S-sorry." I begin to make my way to the doors, but a firm hand gripping my shoulder stops me.  
"Wait! Aren't you the kid who usually sticks around after school and watches practice?" Bill asks. I bite my lip and nod.  
"Um, y-yeah, I can stop if you guys want me to," I say quietly, voice trembling. Bill laughs, the sound loud and sweet.  
"Nah, it doesn't bother us! We mostly just wonder why you have tried out yet!" He says jovially. He turns me around to face him and lock eyes with his cheerful blue gaze. When he sees my tear stained face, his eyes fill with concern. My cheeks burn a bright red and I quickly wipe away any remaining tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing, I-I'm fine," I say a little too quickly. Bill hums and looks me up and down, seemingly deep in thought, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"I know what might cheer you up!" He finally exclaims. He grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the piano. He sits down and pats the space beside him. Blushing, I sit down. He begins flipping through his music sheets. With a small 'ah-ha!' he stops on a page and gets ready to play. "Why don't you sing for me?" My eyes go wide.  
"W-what?" I squeak in shock, "but, but I can't sing!" Bill laughs.  
"I've heard you singing under your breath Pinetree, trust me, you can sing better than most of the people in this class!" He says with a wide smile. "Now, sing!" I quickly look over the song and sigh in relief as I realize it's one that I know. He starts to play and I start to sing.


	4. Choir Boy - Part 2

Bill ends the song with one last note. I sheepishly look over at him, cheeks blazing. He's staring at me, eyes wide with shock and awe.  
I look away. Before I can say anything, Bill speaks up.  
"Pinetree! That was amazing!" He exclaims. He turns his torso and begins to blabber excitedly. I laugh quietly.  
"Why do you call me Pinetree?" I interrupt. Bill stops and knocks the edge of my hat in my face.  
"It's on your hat silly," he chuckles. "Anyways, can we meet up together tomorrow? If practice is still canceled, I can get you ready to try out!" I chuckle and look up at him with a small smile.  
"Sure," I say. We sit in silence for a moment, both lost in our thoughts until I check my phone for the time. With a sharp gasp I stand up. "Shit! I've got to go!" I exclaim. I turn to leave, but once more a firm grip stops me.  
"Wait!" Bill cries out. I turn and see him scribbling something down before handing it to me. "Text me when you get the chance, alright?" I nod.  
"See ya tomorrow Bill," I say, turning and rushing to the door. I barely hear Bill's reply before I'm gone.

~Bill's POV~  
I watch as Pinetree runs out the door. Once I'm sure he's out of hearing distance, I start jumping up and down, squealing in glee.  
"YES!" I yell in the empty room. "I FINALLY TALKED TO PINETREE! STEP ONE COMPLETE! NEXT STEP, ASK PINETREE OUT ON A DATE!!!" I continue jumping up and down before stopping with a deep breath. "Calm down Cipher." I tell myself.   
The rest of the day I walk around with a wide smile on my face. It only gets wider when a certain Pinetree finally texts me.

[xxx-xxxx] 5:36 pm  
Hey Bill, it's me Dipper.

I squeal again, this time startling my cousin Tad.  
"What are you so happy about?" He asks, slightly scared. I smirk and begin texting back a reply.  
"Oh nothing," I say casually.

[me] 5:36 pm  
Heya Pinetree!!!

[Pinetree ❤️] 5:37 pm  
Just making sure you got my number and that this was indeed the correct number.

[me] 5:37 pm  
Oh, alright! So wyd?

Tad snatches the phone from my hand.  
"No phones at dinner," he says grumpily. I whine.  
"At least let me say goodbye!" I whine, giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighs and hands me back the phone. I snatch it with a triumphant smirk.

[me] 5:38 pm  
Hey, I've gtg. Ttyl?

[Pinetree ❤️] 5:39 pm  
Alright. Talk to you later.


	5. Choir Boy - Part 3

~Bill's POV~  
That night, just as I'm about to go to bed, I get a call. Looking at the caller ID, I realize it's Pinetree. I pick up.  
"Yellow?" I answer. I hear a quiet sniffle and am immediately concerned. " Pinetree? What's wrong?" Another sniffle.  
"H-hey Bill," he finally says. "Sorry, I just needed someone to talk to." I sit on the edge of my bed.  
"It's okay Pinetree, but, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask, worried. A hiccup and a sniffle.  
"Just, w-when I got home a-after school, I walked in on my girlfriend, w-well now ex, kissing my twin sister," Dipper stop and I hear the sound of muffled sobbing. I feel rage boil in my gut. How could someone to that to sweet little Pinetree? From what I've seen and heard about the kid, he's the sweetest guy out there!  
"Hey, hey, hey, Pinetree, it's alright," I say quietly, trying to calm him down. "It's alright, okay? Your ex didn't deserve you. Especially since they did that."  
"Maybe I deserved it," he say quietly, tears in his voice. "I'm so stupid and useless and-"  
"Pinetree," I interrupt firmly, "you are NOT stupid or useless. You are amazing and sweet and kind and just so incredible. Anyone would be lucky to date you."   
"But-"  
"No buts Pinetree. I want you to say it. You are amazing." Silence. "Pinetree, say it."  
"You are amazing." He say quietly. I glare at the wall.  
"Oh ha ha smart alek, you know what I mean." I hear him chuckle.  
"I am amazing."   
"Yes you are. Are you alright now?" I ask. I hear him sigh.  
"Yeah, I am. Thanks Bill. Sorry about," he pauses. "This."  
"No problem Pinetree," I say, a soft smile on my face. "I'm gonna let you go alright? See ya tomorrow."  
"See ya tomorrow."   
The call ends.


	6. Horrible Insomnia

I stare at the ceiling as minutes go by. Slowly, by the tick of the clock, I barely notice the seconds pass. As far as I know, I've always had insomnia, but when I started living in Gravity Falls, it became even worse.  
I jump slightly when someone knock harshly on my door. It opens and I lazily watch the now human Bill Cipher flop onto his bed, opposite mine.  
"Turn off the damn light," he mutters. I quietly sit up and do as he asks. Bill sits back up and watches me as I lay back down, tired eyes finding the ceiling once more. My body and mind are exhausted, but I just can't sleep! "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing," I whisper hoarsely. I sit up and grab the glass of water from beside my bed and take a few sips. Bill walks over and sits beside me on my bed. Staring at me, he narrows his eyes. "What?"  
"You have insomnia," he states. I roll my eyes.  
"What was your first clue," I say sarcastically. He tilts his head slightly.  
"I'm a dream demon, Pinetree," he says, flopping backwards onto my bed. "Every time I saw you, you were asleep, so how was I supposed to know?" I chuckle lightly, but it ends in a yawn. Bill watches me with an unreadable expression on his face before I sluggishly wave him off.  
"Go to sleep," I tell him. "I'll be fine. I e survived this for 24 years, one more night won't kill me." I yawn as Bill gets off my bed and walks over to his own. He glances back at me worry shining in his eye. I give him a small smile and he sighs and lays down. Within minutes he's asleep, snoring softly. I stand up and walk over to the bookshelf across from my bed and grab one of my newer books and my flashlight. Once I'm settled in my bed again, I turn on my flashlight and begin to read.  
\--------  
I'm about halfway through my book when they start. I watch with growing dread as blood slowly begins to cover the walls and ceiling. My breath hitches as I hear a feminine scream. I try to fight down the rising panic by reminding myself that I'm just hallucinating, but it's all for naught when something brushes across my cheek. I scream and grip my hair desperately, trying to convince myself that it's just a hallucinations, this happens every night, I'm fine, IT'S JUST A HALLUCINATION, CALM DOWN DIPPER!  
Tears flow down my cheeks and I gasp for breath. I watch in horror as more blood begins to fill the room, the scream never dying down. I clench my eyes shut.  
"It's not real, calm down, it's not real, calm down," I whisper to myself over and over. I whimper and flinch when I feel something grab my shoulders. My breath hitches again, but I try to ignore it. I faintly hear someone talking.  
"...-isten to-...-ou're okay Pin-...-t's not real, it's no-...," the voice says. It sounds familiar. It's high-pitched and annoying, but at the same time calming and smooth. I recognize that voice. It's...its's...  
"B-bi-ill," I gasp in between breaths. The voice gets a little clearer.  
"That's right Pinetree, it's m-...-ou're in the Mystery Shack, you're safe. Yo-...-ay, can you hear me? If-..-an hear me nod," Bill says softly. I shakily nod and hear Bill sigh in relief. "Okay, now I nee-...-o to open your eyes Pinetree-..." I frantically shake my head with a harsh sob. "...-t's okay Pinetree, I've got you, you're alri-...-on't let anyone hurt yo-... -ou're safe, you're alright, I'll prote-...-ust please open you're eyes..." Slowly and hesitantly, I open my eyes, breathing raggedly. I blink away the tears blurring my vision and look straight into a single cerulean orb, shining with concern. I finally realize it's Bill cautiously gripping my shoulders. He lets me go and gently uncurls my fingers from my hair. He hold my shaking hands in his steady ones, maintaining eye contact. My breath slowly regulates. "You okay now Pinetree?" I nod.  
"Y-yeah," I say quietly, voice quivering. "I-I'm g-good. S-sorry about th-this." He shakes his head, a small smile on his face . He move to get up. "W-wait!" I call out desperately, grabbing his hand again. He looks back at me.  
"Yes?" He asks softly. I blush and look away, still holding his hand in mine.  
"C-could you...? I mean, um..." I trail off. Bill sits beside me on the bed, gently laying me down.  
"How about I sing you to sleep?" He says softly. I nod and rest my head in his lap. Giving me a small, gentle smile instead of his usual smirk, he clears his throat and begins to sing.  
(Listen to the song above! <3)  
As he sings, my eyelids start to droop and I cuddle closer to him, suddenly exhausted. Bill absent-mindedly strokes my hair. Slowly my body relaxes and I fall asleep to Bill's singing.  
\---------  
I continue to hum until I'm absolutely sure Pinetree is asleep. I slowly move to get up, but stop when he whines in his sleep, reaching out for me. I blush and lay down beside him. He immediately cuddles into my chest and I wrap my arms around him, holding him close. I close my eyes and will my subconscious into the Mindscape for the night, smiling at the feeling of a warm body pressed close against my own.


	7. Coming out...with the fact that you are dating a demon

I fidget as my sister stares at me. I just told her that I'm dating the dream demon that tour tired us as kids, Bill Cipher.  
"So... You're gay?" She finally asks after a long period of silence. I pause and look up.  
"Well, kinda. Bill can have a male or female form, but both of us prefer the male form, so I guess?" I explain. "What are your thoughts on this?" I ask nervously. She sighs and closes her eyes.  
"I have no room to judge 'cause," she trails off, avoiding eye contact. I raise an eyebrow, curious.  
"Because wh-"  
"IM DATING PACIFICA!" She blurts out. Both of our eyes go wide and she quickly covers her mouth. We stare at each other for a second before we both burst out laughing.  
"S-so," she says between gasps. "W-we're both-"  
"Dating old enemies," I say with a goofy smile. We stare at each other, still smiling before we are startled by a loud crash in the kitchen.  
"Dipper!" the muffled voice of Grunkle Ford calls through the floor boards, "I need your help with banishing Cipher again!" My eyes go wide.  
"Haven't told them yet?" Mabel says with a teasing smile. I nod, quickly standing up.  
Just then we hear another, more muffled crash outside. Soos pokes his head in the door.  
"Uh, dudes? That Northwest girl is here and Stan is chasing her around with a broom," he says, glancing behind himself. Mabel and I both rush past Soos.  
"Haven't told them yet?" I mock as we race down the stairs. She laughs and gently shoves me.  
"Nope! Wanna tell 'em together?" She asks as we reach the bottom of the stairs.  
"Meet in the living room?" She nods.  
"Meet in the living room," she says running outside. I sprint into the kitchen and see Ford chasing Bill around the room, trying to hit him with a wooden spoon. Bill catches sight of me and his eye crinkles upwards in a mouth-less grin.  
"Pinetree! There you are!" He says floating over to me and, after shrinking a bit, sitting in my hair. "I thought you would have told them by now!"  
"Mabel and I decided to do it together," I say with a chuckle as he begins to play with my hair. I turn to Ford who is looking at us in shock. "Grunkle Ford? Could you please come into the living room for a moment?" I lead him into the living room, joining Mabel, Pacifica, and Grunkle Stan. Once everyone is settled in, Mabel speaks up.  
"So..." She says, beginning both of our explanations.  
\-------  
All through out Oregon, a loud and bewildered "WHAT!?" can be heard.


	8. Birthday Date

"Hey, Pinetree!"  
I turn around and Bill immediately grabs my hand, pulling me out of the Mystery Shack. I Yelp as he pulls me into the party Mabel threw us for our 24th birthday. I immediately tense and try to pull away.  
"B-Bill," I stutter, breath hitching as we continue to go deeper and deeper into the crowd. "B-Bill, let g-go." My heart rate speeds up and, despite my words, I grip tighter to Bill's hand. Bill slows down and pulls me close to his chest, continuing forward.  
"Sorry Pinetree," he whispers into my ear, causing me to blush. Butterflies fill my stomach as his chest brushes my back. "Didn't think it was this crowded."  
As Bill and I make it to the edge of the party, I realize my legs are shaking and my breathing is labored. Bill starts to pull away,but I grab his shirt tightly, closing my eyes and burying my face in the soft fabric. I feel Bill tense, but stay focused on regulating my breathing and calming down. After a second of hesitation, Bill wraps his arms around me and I melt into the warm embrace.  
Moments pass and I eventually pull away, avoiding Bill's golden gaze. My cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
"S-sorry," I stutter. Bill grabs my hand and gently pulls me into the forest.  
"Not a problem kid. Come on, you're present is just a little farther." Bill says quietly, a light blush staining his cheeks.  
He leads me deeper into the forest for awhile until we come to a little clearing. In the middle of the clearing, under a roof of stars is a blue checked blanket. A picnic basket, full of food is set to the side as little blue fireflies float around the air. I gasp in awe.  
"Bill," I whisper, afraid to ruin the moment. "This place is beautiful." Bill leads me over to the blanket and we both sit down. Bill reaches into the the basket and pulls out his phone connected to a speaker. After fiddling with it for a moment, soft piano music begins to play. He reaches in and pulls out two small cupcakes with light blue icing and white sprinkles. One has a single unlit candle. He lights it and hands it to me.  
"Happy birthday to you," Bill sings quietly. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Pinetree~" I look up at my demon boyfriend with a small smile. "Happy birthday to you." He smiles back. "Make a wish Pinetree," he says.  
I look at the candle and look back up at him. I set it down beside me and confusion fills Bill's eyes. I get closer to him and place a gentle kiss on his lips.  
"I already have what I've always wanted, Bill." I pull back and see a blush on his cheeks. I cup them in my hands and rest my forehead against his. "And that's you."


	9. Puzzle Bubble Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be an amazing story to read...hint hint... (aka can someone please write this for me since I obviously have no skill)

-Dipper is trapped in a "puzzle" bubble instead of Mabel  
-Bill visits him basically daily to see if he's broken or given up yet  
-Dipper always refuses to give up  
-slowly become acquaintances   
-Bill grows fond of Dipper  
-the bubble shows all of Dipper's fears and tempts him with his wants  
-in between each "puzzle" Dipper gets awhile to eat and rest  
-Dipper IS taken care of well

With a bright flash of gold, Bill Cipher pops into his Pinetree's resting place.  
"So, Pinetree," he asks like every other day, "ready to give up?" After a moment of silence, Bill gets slightly worried. Usually Dipper would've interrupted him or yelled at him or shot back a sarcastic reply at least, but today, Dipper stays quiet besides his frantic breaths. Bill walks over to where his Pinetree lay on the usually provided bed. Dipper is curled up into a small ball, tightly gripping his hair and staring off into space, silent tears running down his face. "Pinetree?"  
Dipper still doesn't respond, to lost in memories of his last "puzzle". Confused, Bill reads the kids thoughts and almost gasps when he sees Dipper's memories of the last trial.  
~last trial memories~  
Dipper blinks open his eyes and finds himself laying in his bed in the Mystery Shack. Confused, he sits up and looks around. Mabel is absent from her side of the room, so Dipper cautiously stands up and walks out of the room. He walks down the stairs and hears quiet whispering coming from the kitchen. Quietly, knowing better than to make a sound in this situation, Dipper peaks around the corner. Mabel is sitting at the table, back facing Dipper.  
"Hey bro-bro," she says not turning around. "Want some breakfast?" Before Dipper can answer, Mabel turns around. Dipper clamps a hand over his mouth in horror. Instead of Mabel's warm brown eyes, she has bloody sockets and a razor sharp smile. Faster than Dipper can realize, she stands beside him and pins him to the floor, hands around his neck as she chokes him. Dipper knows that, unless he wants to die, he has to kill this twisted version of his sister. Using his feet to kick her off of him, Dipper quickly gets up and pins her in the same way. He stares at his hands as he hears her choked gurgle.  
"Dipper," Mabel's voice pleads. Going against his gut feeling, he looks into the creatures face and his hands loosen. Mabel is staring at him, warm brown eyes wide with shock and terror. She has tears flowing down her face as she claws at his hands. Dipper, starting to panic, tries to pull back, but instead, his grip around her neck tightens. It's then that he sees little, almost clear, strings attached to his wrists. His breath hitches as Mabel's face slowly turns purple. He opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is his own laughter, twisted and distorted. He is forced to watch as his sister slowly stops struggling, her eyes fluttering shut as he chokes his own twin to death.  
~end of memory~  
Bill quickly scoops the brunette into his arms, trying to calm him from his panic attack.  
"Pinetree," he says firmly, gripping the younger's chin and turning it towards himself. "Pinetree, listen to me. You're okay, that wasn't your sister. Your sister is safe, alright?" Dipper's eyes stay unfocused, worrying Bill further. Bill should be enjoying this, it was his goal to break the young brunette boy he currently holds in his arms, so he should be laughing at him, not trying to fix him. Bill ignores his thoughts and pulls the shaking boy closer to his chest, beginning to run his gloved hand through the soft, curly, chocolate locks. "Come on Pinetree, listen to me. Your sister's okay, you're okay, I've got you. I've got you." Dipper looks up, trying to focus on the blondes voice.  
"B-Bi-ll," he stutters between frantic gasps. Bill feels hope spark in his chest.  
"Yes Pinetree, it's me, Bill Cipher," he stresses, looking down into teary, mocha eyes. The eyes slowly gain more focus as Dipper calms down. He grips the yellow vest tightly.  
"B-Bill, I-I killed her. I killed Mabel. She's dead because of me," Dipper says, breath hitching once more. Bill shushes him and holds him closer, if that's even possible.  
"No, no you didn't Pinetree. Your sister is okay. That was just a puzzle, remember?" Bill says softly. He holds onto the boy as he begins to sob.   
Dipper buries his face in Bill chest and sobs openly. He hasn't cried like this since before he was put in this bubble. His harsh cries stir something inside of the demon. Something like...guilt.  
Bill tries to ignore the feeling as he coos soft promises to the breaking boy. Promises that he's okay, and that his sister and family are safe.  
Eventually, the brunette calms down, still holding onto the demon.  
"Bill," he says softly, still trembling slightly. The demon hums in acknowledgment. "Can I leave now? I-I'll listen to you, I promise, just d-don't make me hurt anyone okay? Please, I don't wanna be here anymore." The kid's voice wavers as he tries to keep himself from crying again. Bill's metaphorical heart breaks at his Pinetree's begging. He continues to run his hand through the kid's hair.  
"Of course Pinetree, I'll never make you go through that again," Bill says softly. He feels guilty that he almost broke the kid, but can't help but feel slightly gleeful at the boy's promises. "You can live with me in the Fearamid. I'll even make sure your family is safe and well cared for alright? All you have to do is obey me. You can tell me if you're uncomfortable with something and I'll try to fix it, deal?" He feels Dipper nod against his chest.  
"Deal."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Deep Sleep written by Akai_Tiger.   
> (In this one-shot, Dipper is in a coma, and Bill sticks around to annoy him. After a while they become friends, but they both want to be more.)

Right now, Bill's not with me, said he had to go make a deal or something, but that's okay. I have some alone time to get rid of a few pent up feelings.  
I summon a bed and crawl under the covers. I sit there for a second before the onslaught of emotions come rushing at me all at once. I grab a pillow and bury my face in it to muffle my harsh sobs. I cry for Mabel, Soos, and Stan, who I hear on a daily basis pleading for me to wake up. I hear Mabel begging right now. I quickly sit up in bed, tears blurring my vision.  
"I can't wake up Mabel!" I scream into the grey void. "I've tried everything!" I break down into sobs again. I cover my ears and try to block out Mabel's voice as my body shudders and shivers with emotion. Suddenly there is a bright flash of golden light, signaling Bill's return.  
"Heya Pine-," Bill cuts himself off when he sees my tears. My watery eyes widen and I quickly scurry under the covers. I try to quickly scrub away my tears and stay quiet, but Bill lifts up the covers. "Pinetree?"  
"H-hey Bill," I say, voice cracking as I shoot him a fake smile. "So, how'd the deal go?" Bill stays quiet and, after a moment where he just stares at me, crawls under the covers and sits in front of me. My eyes are still watering, but I chuckle as he lets the blanket drop, his hat keeping it up.  
"Pinetree, what's wrong." He says, voice neutral. I smile at him, but raise an eyebrow in mock confusion, trying to keep myself from crying again.  
"W-what do you mean?" I ask in a quivering voice. "I'm fine." Bill narrows his eye at me.  
"No you're not, or you wouldn't be leaking from your eyes," he says, voice still emotionless. I genuinely laugh at that, causing a few tears to spill from my eyes, and once they start, they don't stop. My laughter turns to sobs and I bury my face in my hands. I feel a small hand on my shoulder and I look up through teary eyes at Bill.  
"S-sorry," I whisper, trying to wipe away the still flowing tears. Bill 'tsks'.  
"Hey, it's alright Pinetree, just tell me what's wrong," he says softly. I shake my head, still trying to stay quiet. "Cmon kid, just-"  
"I'm scared," I say quietly, looking up at Bill for a second. Bill's eye widens and I bury my face in my hands again. "I-I don't know if I'm gonna wake up or not, or if I'll die like this. I- I just- I don't know anymore!" I begin to sob once again, not bothering to hide my pathetic sounds. There's a flash of light in front of me and I look up to see a blonde boy with gold eyes. He looks about my age. "Bill?" I ask as the boy picks me up and sets me on his lap. The boy wraps his arms around my waist and wraps my legs around his waist.  
"Just go ahead and cry Pinetree," the boy says in Bill's voice. I look up at him for a second before burying my face in his shoulder and sobbing again. I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds me close. He begins to run his hand through my hair as I violently cry into his shoulder. "Shhhh, it's alright Pinetree, you're okay, you're okay. I've got you, I've got you...."  
As I cry, he continues to coo comforting words into my ear, still running his hand through my hair. After a while, my sobs turn to small hiccups and I find myself curled up against Bill. I look up at him, wiping the last of my tears away. He meets my gaze.  
"You good now Pinetree?" He asks softly. I nod with a small sniffle and he gives me a small smile. "Good, now, care to tell me what's wrong?" I sniffle again and look down at my lap.  
"I-I'm just, scared. I don't know when, or if I'm ever gonna wake up. I don't know if I'll see Mabel, or Stan, or Soos, or Wendy and the rest of my friends ever again. I've tried making versions of them to talk to, but it's not the same," I say softly. I lean against Bill's clothed chest. Bill continues to run his hand through my hair. "I'm just really, really scared." Bill sighs and pulls back to look at me.  
"Pinetree, you will wake up," he says firmly. I look him in the eyes.  
"How do you know?"   
"Because, I'm a dream demon and I work with the mind. Yours is almost ready to wake up too," he says quietly, looking away from me. I blink and look back down, an idea forming in my mind.  
"Let's make a deal," I say quietly. Bill's head snaps to me, but I keep my gaze on my lap. "When I wake up, we stay friends. Deal?" A moment of silence passes before a hand lifts up my chin. My eyes widen, locking onto Bill's golden orbs as his lips lock onto mine.  
"Deal," he whispers into the kiss.


	11. Just a Small Tidbit

Bill: PINETREE HELP ME  
Dipper: *runs into the room* Bill?! What do you-...  
Scene is Bill is tied to a chair while Mabel bedazzles his bow tie and hat  
Dipper: What's going on...?  
Mabel: Hey bro-bro! Which do you think would look better? Yellow rhinestones or blue sparkles?  
Bill: DONT JUST STAND THERE PINETREE HELP ME  
Dipper: ...blue sparkles. *turns to leave the room*  
Mabel: Thanks broseph!  
Bill: PINETREE WHY!?!?!?!?! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!!!  
Dipper: *leaves* have fun Mabel.  
Bill: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Mabel: *giggles*


	12. Choir Boy - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (What?! Another part!? And more to come my little billdip lovers! XD Hope you enjoy!)

The next day at school, I'm hanging out with my group of friends when I catch sight of Pinetree walking by, alone. I smile and tell my friends I'll be right back.  
"Pinetree!" I call, getting his attention. He looks over at me, eyes still a little red and puffy. A spark of anger starts in my chest. How dare someone hurt my Pinetree like this?  
"H-hey Bill," he says quietly, a small smile on his face. My heart flutters and I throw an arm around his shoulders, leading him towards my friends.  
"Come on! Let me introduce you to my friends!" I say as we make it to my group of friends that I fondly call my 'henchmaniacs'. I point to the only girl in our group. "This is Veronica! She's a bit of a pyromaster! So we call he Pyronica!" Dipper shyly says hello and Pyronica gives him a gentle smile. I point to a guy with green hair, arm around Pyronicas waist. "That devilish fellow is 8-ball! Never, and I repeat never, mess with Pyronica if he's around. He has his name for a reason. An odd reason, but still a reason." 8-ball smirks at Pinetree, who utters a quiet hello. After introducing the rest of my friends, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around, coming face to face with Tad.  
"Hey Tad," Pinetree says with a smile. Tad smiles back and I scowl, looking between them. How does he know Tad? "When are we gonna work on our bio project? I've gotten the supplies, but I'll need your help figuring out the steps." Oh, that's how.  
"Alright, how about you come over tonight? I'd give you my phone number, but-"   
"Don't worry," I interrupt, albeit a little hostile, "he has my number. I can text him our address." Tad smirks at me.  
"Alright Billy," he teases. My face heats up and I hear Pinetree chuckle.  
"Billy?" He asks quietly. I purse my lips and the bell rings.  
"Hey! Look at that! It's the bell! Well, I'll just go and walk Pinetree to his class and-"  
"No need," Tad says, gently prying Dipper from my arms, which had held him closer to me. "Me and Little Dippy, here are both going to biology now so, ta-ta~" Dipper gives me a small nervous wave as Tad leads him down the hall and out of my sight. After a moment of terse silence, 8-ball speaks up.  
"So, Bill, is that the poor cinnamon roll you fell heads over heals for?" He asks quietly. I say nothing, grabbing my bag and turning to walk to my next class, but not before hearing Pyronica's reply.  
"With that reaction, I'd say this is more than a crush."


	13. Choir Boy - Part 5

Once the purple haired boy who I think is Bill's cousin and I are around the corner and away from Bill, he sighs, letting me go and slumping against the wall. I look at him, still a little confused.  
"Ummm...who, exactly are you?" I ask awkwardly. The boy chuckles before standing straight and holding out a hand.  
"The name is Tad Strange. I'm Bill's cousin, and, uh," he looks away, blushing. "Sorry about that, I just had to test something." I hesitantly shake his hand.  
"Well, um, n-nice to meet you T-Tad, my name's Dipper Pines," I say quietly. He looks at me weirdly for a moment before he bursts out laughing. I flush and look down at my feet. Once Tad calms down a little, he wipes a tear of mirth from his eyes.  
"S-sorry," he says, still chuckling, "you're just so cute and innocent. It honestly confuses me how Bill-" with that he shuts himself up. I glare at him a little.  
"I'm not cute," I mumble, before speaking louder. "How Bill what?"  
"Nothing," Tad says flippantly. He sighs again. "Ugh, I should probably go tell Bill that we don't actually know eachother and explain myself. Again, sorry about this." I shake my head.  
"I-it's alright, just, warn a guy next time," I say giving him a genuine smile. Tad blushes deeply, eyes widening. With a mumbled 'oh shit' he runs back around the corner, leaving me confused. What did I do? Shrugging it off, I turn to start walking to class, but jump when the bell rings.   
"Fuck," I mumble starting to run to class. Don't want to be late after all.


	14. "I'm Reading Spaghetti"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have actually said this before...

"Hey bro! You hungry?" Mabel asks. Dipper briefly glances away from his new book for a moment before going back to reading.  
"Nah, I'll eat later Mabes," he mutters, focused on his book. Mabel sticks out her tongue and walks back into the kitchen.  
"Fine," she calls over her shoulder. "But we're having spaghetti!" Dipper ignores how his stomach gurgles and keeps reading.  
When Mabel walks into the kitchen, Bill looks up from his cell phone and tilts his head in question.  
"Where's Pinetree?" He asks. Mabel places a plate of spaghetti in front of him with a huff.  
"That nerd won't stop reading his new book," she sighs, sitting in her own chair. She grabs the Parmesan cheese and sprinkles a bit on the top of her food. Bill rolls his eye, slipping his phone into his pocket.  
"Seriously?" He says covering his own food in Parmesan cheese. He mixes it together and takes a big bite. "He's such a dork," he says, mouth full. Mabel makes a disgusted face.  
"Ewww! Bill! Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolds taking a bit of her own food. Bill rolls his eye again and the rest of the meal passes in silence.

Dipper's tired brown eyes scan the page of his new book as his stomach growls in need. He wants to eat, but first he'll finish this book. He jumps when someone rests their chin on his shoulder. He glances over and realizes it's Bill.  
"Heya Pinetree!" Bill says teasingly. "Whatcha readin' ?"  
Dipper doesn't know what made him say what he did, whether it was his stomach's growling or his mind was subconsciously focused on food, but whatever the reason, he responds as such.  
"I'm reading spaghetti."  
Silence fills the room as Dipper's face turns red. Bill and Dipper stare at each other for a moment before Bill bursts out laughing. Dipper hides his face behind his open book as Bill falls to the ground laughing. He rolls around the floor, laughing hysterically.  
"It's not that funny," Dipper mumbles, embarrassed at his mistake.  
"Y-yes it w-was!" Bill yells between gasps of breathy laughter. His sides hurt, but when he thinks about what Dipper said- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Dipper huffs, placing his bookmark in place and standing up, heading towards the kitchen.  
"I'm getting something to eat," he mutters, ears red. He walks out of the room, leaving Bill laughing on the floor so hard he's crying.


	15. "Pinetree."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is.

"Pinetree."  
I look away, eyes downcast and teary as Bill speaks to me from his summoning circle.   
"What happened to you?"  
I shake my head, tears starting to flow down my dirty cheeks. Using a shaky hand, I pull out a little slip of paper that I wrote on before I summoned Bill. He takes it when I hold it out and reads it silently. I wrap my arms around myself as I tremble in place, desperately trying to keep my mind from straying to certain...events. A moment later I tense as a small hand is laid on my shoulder. I look up into Bill's eye and find extreme rage shining through, though it's not directed at me.  
"Don't you worry,kid. I won't let them get away with this."  
I give him a shaky smile. Suddenly, The color fades back into the world and Bill disappears, leaving me in the darkness of my own room. I keep smiling as tears continue to flow down my cheeks. I eventually walk over to my bed and lay down. Almost immediately, my eyelids feel heavier and with a final sleepy smile I fall into the first peaceful sleep I've had since the incident.


End file.
